Sparks Fly for an Evo
by Silenthilllz
Summary: Blue Sparks of electricity means only one thing... She's back. But, she's back for a reason... To find help from another... One who can help her from herself and help her from him. Can the person help? Updated summary!
1. The Beginning

_There was a small child with blue electrifying hair and blue electrifying eyes that had like electricity running through them every time a storm came through. The child was a female, but her hair was spikey and short making it look like that she was a boy. _

_She was walking around down the streets of New York alone and well… not afraid as most kids would be. She had no parents and remembered nothing of them or anyone of that matter. She didn't even know her own name for one matter. All she had was a small bearded dragon named, 'Razz'. _

_She had on a dark cloak that was a dark black and some black boots on her feet. Underneath the cloak was a white T-shirt with a cartoon character of a fox and a hound. She had on small jeans._

_She was no older than10 and had a very liking of thunder storms, especially if it's thundering and raining outside. She had no friends since the nanites explosion and no one talked to her a lot. She was in the rain. She loved the feeling of rain ever since she woke up in a forest where everything was burned away by fire caused by lightening. She found Razz in the rain and they became buds._

_Well, Razz grew to be an enormous size, the size of a Doberman. He was quite the show off._

_The child walked happily to an abandoned cathedral where no one lived, thankfully. She opened the doors fully, letting in the rain. She didn't care if it got wet since she loved the rain._

_She walked through the cathedral and found the cross with a statue of Jesus Christ. She walked near it and bent down as if kneeling. She spoke._

"_Oh, great father of us all. I humbly come before you to ask of one thing before I pray." The child looked up to see the stained, broken glass shining in the moonlight. She took it as a sign to go on._

_Razz looked at the small child he called a friend. He smiled in a kind way and curled his tail up, and he sat like a dog would._

"_**Who am I? Where do I come from? What's my purpose for us all? What's my name? I know I have waited for the right moment to ask since I'm now 10 years old to ask you. I really want to know if it's alright to ask."**_

_Razz smiled, he knew that she wanted to know her purpose. Heck, she was in a field where Razz lived! He knew something was odd and miraculous about the small child other than her memory loss of everything and her odd color of eyes and hair._

_The shining stopped as a figure was in the way of the light. Razz growled out a warning sign, running to the child. Spikes grew out of the lizard's back and his tail was like a spikey club._

"_**My, my, my… what is a small child like you doing in a creepy abandoned cathedral like this? Where's your parents?"**__ A male's voice asked the child. The voice sounded closer now than before._

_The child looked up to see a man with long black hair and brown colored eyes. Some grayish whitish color was in his hair as well. He had on a cloak that was red, so she couldn't see him really well. There was something odd about him that made her feel comfortable around him. "I live here. It's a Sunday and I need to pray." She replied._

_Razz was nervous so he moved closer to the child._

"_**You live here? That didn't answer my question. Where's your parents?" **__He asked, bending down to the child._

"_**I… I… I have none… I think… I don't really know if I do or not."**__ She recalled to him, looking up with her electric blue eyes._

"_**So no parents? Any brothers and sisters? Cousins or Nephews, nieces?"**__ He asked, receiving a shake of her head 'no'__**. "How about friends? Do you have any friends? I see you have a pet. He's might active for a lizard."**_

"_**He's not a pet. He's my only and will be friend I have. I met him when I awoke in a field alone and he was there, lending me a hand."**__ She replied, hugging the spikey lizard with no pain. She looked at the older man._

"_**Oh, my mistake. So you tell me that you awoke in a field with no one else around you except for…"**__ The man started to say, but stopped when he didn't know the lizard's name._

"_**Razz.**__"_

"… _**Razz. What did the area look like around you? Anything off?"**__ He asked, hoping it was what he was looking for._

"_**Well…. There was fire all around me, but I wasn't being burned. It was also thundering and lightening and raining as well. That's all I remember." **__She told him, loosening her grasp on Razz's neck._

"_**Did you lose your memory?"**_

_The child was quiet for a moment before nodding. __**"Yes. All of it I think. I only remember waking up. Nothing before it at all."**_

"_**Hm….. Did anything happen to you when you left the field with Razz? Like any odd events." **__The man asked._

"_**What kind of odd events?"**_

"_**Oh like the sort of what has been happening all across the world. What's happening on TV sort of events."**__ He replied, smiling._

"_**TV? What's a TV? Is it the box with moving pictures on it**__?" She asked._

_The man was taken aback. She didn't know what a TV was? Poor thing. He found one or so he was thinking. The way she said she had awakened in a field with a large lizard made him think she was one of those creatures. __**"Why yes, it is. Do you have one?"**_

"_**No. I only see it when I walk into town and stuff."**__ She replied._

_Razz was curious about the man and his knowledge on the human world. Razz did know what the modern technology of the world was now and then, but he didn't know some things. He knew about TV's._

"_**Well, how about I show you? If it's alright with your friend then, right Razz?"**__ The man asked the overgrown spikey lizard._

_Razz was caught off guard and he powered down, leaving no spikes on his back and tail as he stared, blinking at the older man now looking at him. He looked at the child who was pleading to go with the older man to see a so called 'TV' then back to the older man. He was thinking about it, clearly he was the foster parent of the child. So, his advice counted on top of everything else._

"_**Please, Razz! It's only for a while! I want to see what a TV is! I promise not to talk to strangers and other people!" **__The child pleaded, hugging Razz._

_Razz smiled and looked at the man. He nodded opening his mouth, __**"Yes, you can if you keep her safe from others."**_

_The man froze when he heard the lizard spoke. He stared in disbelief at the lizard__**. "You… You can talk?"**_

"_**Why, yes. I'm much more evolved than my brethren and older generations to come. I can speak clearly in any language, but English is much more suitable for me to talk in. I find it much more intriguing than any other language, even my own for that matter.**_

_**If you can't see the more evolution, then didn't you witness my spikes growing out of my back? I think they call my kind an EVO. You would know all about that since you're an EVO as I right?"**__ Razz asked the befuddled humanoid Evo. He was clearly was amused with the expression on the man's own face right now so much that he was laughing._

"_**How… How did you know? I conceal myself pretty well for a humanoid EVO. You tricky lizard, you knew all along didn't ya? Is the child…?"**__ He was beginning to ask, but stopped when thunder cracked in the air._

"_**I can sense your aura and tell what it is. You can control vines, correct?"**__ Razz asked him._

_The child was utterly confused as a hamster. She didn't understand what an 'EVO' was and what they were all talking about. __**"What's an EVO?"**_

_Razz turned to the child smiling, __**"It's nothing important my dear. Now, get to bed. Tomorrow we are going to the zoo and this man will accompany us as well."**__ He said to her, nuzzling her goodnight kiss and sent her off to a room._

_She whined about it before she yawned to prove Razz's point__**. "Fine. But you owe me a ride to the zoo!" **__She declared, running to her 'room' and turning off the lights._

_After a few minutes, Razz spoke again__**, "You're not asleep yet, Chibi! If you're not in bed this minute, I will come in there and ground you from stealing for a month!" **_

_That was rewarded with a whine and a finally __**'Yes sir!'**__ before nothing else seemed to move again._

"_**How did you know that she wasn't asleep?"**_

"_**I can tell from her vibrations. I can read her mind only and know that she's awake. She's pulled this stunt every time I send her to bed when something important comes up."**__ Razz laughed, walking up to the man before sitting down again._

"_**You're that good for an animal EVO?"**__ The man asked._

"_**Yeah. Anyway, since you already know my name, tell me your name."**__ Razz asked seriously._

"_**My name is Van Kleiss. I'm a fully controlled humanoid EVO. I'm searching around the world for kids with an odd or wonderful EVO ability."**__ Van Kleiss said, smiling._

"_**Van Kleiss? Odd name, but mine is odd as well! So, you think Chibi is an Evo? Well, she might be or not. I don't actually know if she is."**__ Razz thought back, flexing his arms._

"_**You have to know. She has no memory of her past life before the age of 8 or so."**__ Van asked._

"_**I truly don't. I can't sense any odd nanites inside her activating."**_

"_**Well, mind if I stay a bit to see if she is truly one?"**_

"_**Not at all."**_

_The zoo was open and everyone was happy as ever. Balloons were everywhere to some kids and the parents were already buying some. Food stands were open for the hungry walkers. Restrooms were also in use, but not a lot._

"_**Cool! This is the zoo! So many animals! Maybe there will be some like you, Razz!"**__ The child giddily called ontop of Razz's back._

_Van Kleiss walked side by side with Razz and the child. He was watching them closely to see if they were very special Evo's he could use._

"_**Ooh! Lookie! It's a tiger! Can you talk to them?"**__ The child asked, Razz._

"_**I will try. I don't think so though, I only talk to my race."**__ Razz thought, walking up to the bars where the tiger was located at. He spoke with it._

"_**What did he say?"**_

"**She **_not_** a he is that. She said that there's a small rattlesnake in the corner of the cage and she can't reach it, to milk it for her kits."**_ Razz explained._

"_**Rattlesnake? I can get it!"**__ The child cheered, causing people to stare at the large lizard and girl._

"_**Wait no!"**__ Razz and Van both said in unison. _

_Too late though, she was already near the cage and before she even touched the snake, it morphed into a large snake with twin tails and spikes on its back._

"_**Evo! Evo ALERT! ALL PERSONAL CALL PROVIDENCE FOR THE Evo!"**__ The alarm rang out through the area._

"_**Providence? What is that?"**__ The child asked, not knowing that the large snake like Evo was slipping through the bars and now is over directly the female._

"_**LOOK OUT KID!"**__ Razz cried out, too late as the snake wrapped itself around the small child._

_Van Kleiss looked in horror at the event infront of him, grasping a large pipe from the ground; he swung it at the beast._

_The Evo didn't even flinch only he looked at the child and opened his mouth. The snake Evo put the child near his mouth, opening his jaws all the way._

"_**He's gonna eat Rain!"**__ Van Kleiss replied._

"_**Rain?**__" Razz asked._

"_**Yeah, since she likes rain and thunderstorms she will be named Rain. Her nickname can be sparky." **_

_Something odd happened when a man in a green suit jumped in and sliced the snake in half. He caught the little girl__**. "Mission accomplished. The Evo was eliminated but there seems to be a small girl. That Evo only attacks other Evo's so…. This child must be one. Yeah? Alright…. So you want me to…" **__The man said, holding Rain._

"_**Providence! Shoot! Let me get Rain before they take her!"**__ Van Kleiss yelled, using his vines to wrap around Rain._

_The man looked at the vines, then to the man using the vines near the large lizard__**. "Looks like we have more Evo's to**____**grab."**_


	2. Sparky

"Hey! Get away from here you loner!" A woman about the age of 30 stood there in her doorway, yelling at a teen with a cloak on their head. She grabbed an empty beer bottle and threw it at the child, hitting them square on. The glass cut the cloak in pieces and some got into the kid's skin.

"Mam! Don't throw bottles at kids!" A police officer regarded the poor kid on the street as he talked to her smoothly. He was about the age of 20 years old with blue eyes and yellow hair. He wore his official police suit as he patrolled the streets and homes of New York. He had so many reports of **devil children** coming from abandoned streets and homes.

"They need to leave our city and be banished for life! They're devil children! Ask him! Ask him, officer! See what evil magik they do! I saw it with my eyes two eyes!" The possibly drunken woman yelled into the air.

"They're not devil children! They're just having problems with their nanites waking up and stuff. Don't you see that kid, who can control his nanites and attack with them? The one that is with Providence? What was his name…? I can't seem to get it right…." The young adult thought, before he looked out of the corner of his left eye to see the child try and make a break for it. He whipped out and cuffed the child to the woman's metal fence.

"Rex**"** The child said to the man.

The woman and man stared at the child. "Who?"

"The kid with Providence. His name is Rex." The kid replied, looking down to the ground.

"Oh, thanks, kid. Anyway, mam, this kid isn't a devil child and will never be until his or her nanites awaken. I don't it will be anytime soon, but I could be wrong. So, don't throw empty beer bottles at them! I'm going to give you a ticket for now, but if it happens again, you'll be in court." He told the woman, who went back inside before glaring at the child, and uncuffed the child from the fence and led them to his police car.

* * *

The child was really quiet for some odd reason on the way to the orphanage where all the other homeless kids went.

"So, what's your name? Tyler? Kevin? Bob? Ricky?" The man guessed many boy names, thinking that the child was indeed a male.

The child stayed quiet before replying**, **"Rain. Rain is my name. But, people call me Sparky sometimes since I love standing in the rain and when the lightening and thundering starts." The kid looked out the window before seeing a large thing, well it was surely invisible but the kid could make it out since the lines were moving against the buildings.

"Sparky? Odd nickname but my name is Officer Marcus Frieda. Call me Marcus if you want but Mr. Frieda is better. Anyway, what were you doing on Mrs. Calico's lawn?" Mr. Marcus asked the child, stopping to avoid getting his own ticket for going past a red light.

"I was reading the signs for a thunderstorm. Her house is mostly filled with metal equipment and the outside of it is covered with a lot of metallic things. Her house is the best place for thunderstorms, so I was waiting for it." Sparky replied.

"You can actually tell when a thunderstorm is coming? I see why Mrs. Calico called you devil child now. But you shouldn't be near her house during the storm; you could get hit by lightening." Mr. Marcus sternly told the child, driving near the tunnel when something dripped onto the hood of his car. It was a nasty blue color that was like goop. "What the heck is this stuff?"

The child's eyes opened fully as he turned his head over and grabbed the young adult's arm. _**"Don't go outside."**_

"Why? I can't see with the goop on my car and my window wipers are stuck! I have to go outside and wipe the best I can off." Marcus replied, looking at the child to only see the cloak. He raised his other arm, that wasn't held down by the child**, **"I can't take this cloak so I'm taking it off to see your face."

The child flinched as Mr. Marcus took off their cloak to reveal electrifying blue eyes and electrifying blue short spikey hair. There was a large cut from her left eye down to her jaw.

"Woah…. Did you dye your hair to be an electrifying blue color? Also, your eyes are the color as well." Marcus asked, suddenly in tranced by her eyes. Every time he looked at them, it seemed to spark to life.

"I didn't die it. It's my natural hair color as well as my eyes." The kid replied, misusing **t**he word 'dye' and the word 'die'.

"No, I mean _dye_ as in change it into different hair color. Anyway, the word is _dye_ not _die._ Why can't I get out of the car, Sparky?" Mr. Marcus questioned the child.

"Because there's an Evo above the tunnel's entrance, waiting for a chance to eat us." The kid said, grasping tighter against Mr. Marcus's hand.

"How can you tell? I don't see it…." Mr. Marcus informed the little child.

"I can sense it like I can sense that it is going to rain in 4 minutes. As soon as the goop is washed off, put the car in reverse and drive away from the tunnel." The kid answered, crawling into the back seat of the police car.

"What are you doing back there? **Get back up here!" **Mr. Marcus replied before seeing that the kid was indeed a female since Sparky's cloak rose up as she moved and he saw that Sparky was indeed wearing female clothing.

"**Getting a better seat away from the windows."**

Just then, 4 minutes went by fast and it did start to rain in fact as Sparky foretold.

The goop didn't wash away, but only started to steam and melt the windows a little by little until something caught Marcus's eyes and he grabbed his receiver and reported in to his station.

* * *

Yeah…. Shortie chapter! I'm sorry! I was so bored! D: So tell me if any mistakes are in there, I know I must have left some knowing me. Anyway, rate and message!


	3. Evo

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GENERATOR REX, BUT IF I DID... THERE WOULD BE NO MORE CIRCE AND ALOT MORE YAOI. I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT. NOTHING ELSE. ENJOY

* * *

Inside one of New York's police stations it seemed that there was Rex and Agent Six, and of course Dr. Holiday. Actually, it seemed that all of the gang was there even Noah. They were talking to a line of people claiming that there have been Evo's in their houses and elsewhere. So, they were trying to see if all of them were telling the truth.

"….. It's boring…. No one has been telling us any information at all! Gahh….." Rex whined once more to Noah and Bobo as he sat down by a small child named, Kyoko that was forced here to see if she had active nanites inside her. Rex looked over at the small child, who was shaking in fear as her emerald eyes widened**. **"Hey, you alright?"

The said child jumped at the sound of someone's voice and she hid underneath the bench. She was pushing herself to the ground as close as she could. She looked frightened like a scared cat.

Rex stared oddly at the small 6 year old child. Rex saw a woman standing infront of him, with police attire on, and about to speak when her intercom spoke out loud in the room, catching everyone's including the Providence member's attentions.

"_Officer Marcus Frieda here! Requesting permission to speak."_

The female officer looked oddly at the receptionist desk. She grabbed her intercom and spoke back. "Permission granted."

"_Alright, I'm near the tunnel leading to one of the orphanages. This tunnel was used in the movie 'Godzilla' in 1998. Sparky! Don't touch the goop! _

_Anyway, there seems to be some acidic blue goop on the front of my windows and it seems to be melting away….. Sparky, move over. I'm coming back there."_

The female officer was confused by the name 'Sparky' and such."Officer Marcus Frieda who else is inthe police car with you?"

"_An orphaned female teenager. I found her in Mrs. Calico's yard, waiting for the lightning. There seems to be a very large Evo ontop of the tunnel, waiting for us to come closer, yet I can't see the Evo."_

"How do you know that it is there?"

"_Because Sparky said so."_

"Don't you think that she is lying? She's just a little runaway girl. She wants you to trust her and get you to let her go so she can steal something important." The female known as Roxi replied.

Rex looked in interest. Wooh! Another Evo butt kicking time for him!

* * *

"_Don't you think that she is lying? She's just a little runaway girl. She wants you to trust her and get you to let her go so she can steal something important."_ The intercom replied.

Sparky twitched in annoyance. She looked at Marcus and asked him for the intercom to say something.

Marcus hesitated but let the kid have it. Meanwhile, he looked behind them to see something odd and fast moving towards them. _What is that? A car?_

"Hey! Lady! I'm not trying to get him to trust me so I could knock him out and steal his wallet or stuff! There indeed is a large Evo ontop of the tunnel! Wait…. I think there's…. no…." Sparky yelled into the com. She saw Mr. Marcus looking back to see that a large thing that was a golden yellow coming straight at them**. **"What is that?"

"I have no godly idea, Sparky. Is the Evo still looking at us?" Marcus asked the teenager.

Sparky was quiet for a moment before responding, "No. He's staring at the other thing coming fast behind us. Well…. We can't reverse… So… go into the tunnel and book it back to your HQ or whatever." She was playing with her cloak's hood.

"Alright…. I want you to hold onto something tight. Put your seat belt on… Also, keep talking to Roxi for me. Also, I think that the Providence members are there as well…" Marcus replied, getting up in the front seat and grabbing the wheel. He looked at the goop that had eaten his windows to see that they washed away, leaving nothing to protect them if something tried to kill them.

Sparky did as she was told. She looked back to the back window and screamed, _"__**BOOK IT NOW!"**_

Marcus yelled_, __"__**WHY?"**_ He stepped on the pedal and went inside the tunnel only to see that it was block off. "_**CRAP! ROXI! THE TUNNEL IS BLOCKED!"**_Marcus cursed.

Sparky looked behind her to see that the creature that was behind them, coming in the tunnel looking for them right at that very moment. "It's behind us! It's another Evo! Well, it looks like a transformer. Like a mix of Bumblebee and Ravage. Anyway, it's walking back… I think I see a gun… Hang on…" She replied, opening the car door and walking to the gun.

Marcus's eyes widened, and he grabbed the intercom. "_**Get back here, Sparky!"**_

"_What's happening to the girl? MARCUS?"_

Sparky grabbed the gun, examining it to be an AK-47. "_What's one of these doing here?"_She grabbed it, but she staggered and knocked over a large tin can. It echoed in the tunnel. "Oh crap."

Marcus's eyes were stunned and whispered, _**"SPARKY!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Everyone was quiet, and thunder boomed outside.

Roxi was worried. Marcus Frieda was a long time friend, and her only trusted adviser. Also, he was her brother.

Rex was quiet as anger inside him bellowed out. He heard the girl's scream, and her getting out of the car to get a gun.

"…_.. She found a child by the tin cans… The child is now in the car. I believe it is a male. Hey, kid what's your name? Tyler? Tyler's your name? Alright… Tyler, it's alright. Wait! Where's Sparky? Sparky? __**SPARKY!"**_

There was a long silence before a scream emerged from the room. A menacing growl broke the sound barrier and another scream came with some bullets.

"_Oh crap! How does a teenager know how to shoot an AK-47 in the 1__st__ place?____**SPARKY! AIM FOR THE HEAD! THE HEAD!"**_

Roxi was worried.

* * *

Alright, so... There's chaptre 3! I don't know what's wrong with the uploader, but it won't let me upload chapter 7 in TWEAOP. -_- I even messaged them about it. The Search Engine is offline as well. Darn, now I have to search the old fashion way... by looking in the categories! D: Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I didn't know my story was loved! Oh, and I have to mention this. I wrote this story when the series had only 3 or 4 episodes avalible so the character's personalities aren't what they are now.


	4. Danger

Sparky was shooting the metallic Zoid as if she didn't know, it bounced right back and grazed her arm. Another one plunged into her left leg. Another one into her shoulder.

The creature was yellow with silver streaks on it. Two wing like door parts were on its back as its tail was pure silver. The end was yellow with a gun attached to it. Red optics. The mechanical Evo growled at the small human or was it a human? It had sensed him a mile away. It growled at the female, using its tail to shoot small projectiles into her arms. Maybe that would stop her from shooting him.

Sparky felt the projectiles in her arms, and she screamed in pain. They were bleeding badly, and she felt overwhelmed. She looked at the creature and glared, electricity sparked through her eyes and she grabbed the gun. Blue voltage sparked through her hands as it shot out into the creature, making it malfunction.

"Sparky? Are you alright?"Marcus's voice rang into her ears, snapping her out of a trance.

"What? …. I can't feel my arms and left leg. My shoulder is bleeding badly. Can we go now?" Sparky asked, breathing slowly as she jumped into the back seat, lying down all the way.

The male boy was in the front looking at Marcus.

"Tyler, hang on tight now." Marcus replied, turning the car around as he saw the beast, staring into the tunnel. It was looking at the now dead Evo on the ground and it grabbed it, chomping it down. Marcus shot the headlights and blinded the Evo as he booked it back to HQ.

* * *

He was pulling in front of the building as a he saw Roxi. He jumped out and let Roxi take Tyler and he went to the back. He opened the car door and saw the blood. "Oh Jesus lord help me now!" He cursed as he picked her up, blood was trailing down.

Roxi gasped as she saw the kid's mangled up body in her hands, but began to cry when she saw what her brother was carrying.

Marcus was carrying the small child up to the room, and he opened the door, receiving the same looks from people. One was from a kid maybe the same age of Sparky was looking at her.

Sparky was breathing shallowly, and she was pale. She opened her eyes and jumped from Marcus's hands. _"What are you doing?"_

Marcus looked in utter bewilderment at the injured child. "I'm helping you! You're bleeding badly and need some medical attention **ASAP!"** He replied to her, grabbing her arm.

"Leave me alone! I can heal myself without any needles of the sort!" Sparky replied, tugging at her arms. She was panicking. She really despised needles! All of those horrible memories when she was 12 flooded back to her.

* * *

_Rain was sitting there, licking some ice-cream as she wasn't paying any bit of attention as to where Razz or Van Kleiss went. She was told to stay with them or rather stay there until they came back from whatever they were doing. She had chocolate strawberry swirl. She had a stuffed tiger in her hand, reminding her of the mother tigress in the zoo she always visited._

"_Hey, little girl. Can you help me unpack some boxes for my pets? I have large tiger cubs that love to play around in my warehouse. I have some supplies for them, but I can't unpack them. I could use some extra help and when we're done, you can play with the cubs!" A very tall 23 year old man asked Rain, smiling._

"_Ok. But after I'm done, I have to come back! Razz and Mr. Kleiss won't like it that I'm gone." Rain happily smiled, putting her ice-cream down and dropping her tiger plushie. She didn't know the pain she was about to receive._

* * *

"You're afraid of needles, huh? I was too when I was a small child, but now I'm not. _Come along child, we need to heal you up."_ Roxi reassured, grabbing the child's other arm.

Rex looked in odd weirdness at the scene. He saw a blur of red and blue pass his eyes. He looked under the bench to see that the emerald eyed girl was gone. "Where'd the small girl go?"

Noah shrugged, but he pointed to the doors of the HQ, leading outside. "Uh…. Is she supposed to be near the door? It's hailing and lightning outside!"

Rex snapped his head to the door and called out, "Hey! It's a terrible storm outside! Don't get near the doors_! Don't even go outside!"_

The small child, Kyoko, didn't pay attention but only looked back, blinking her emerald eyes. **"**_**Mihow soo tuom tukkok**__"_ She said, opening the door and stepping outside.

"_What did she say?"_

"_I didn't understand her."_

"_What language is that?"_

"_Not English I'm afraid."_

Sparky stopped struggling and went wide eyes._"DON'T LET HER OUTSIDE!"_She shouted, disarming both officers and ran straight towards the now outside 6 year old girl.

Unfortunately, that Evo controller named Rex was in the way. Rex couldn't move over in time, but he saw the kid jump up ontop of the bench, and jump over Rex's head while landing with a roll on the ground. That looked so awesome!

"_**SPARKY!"**_ Marcus called out, running as well but he just moved people over.

Roxi held onto Tyler who was trying to run to Sparky**. **_"Tyler, stay here!"_

Rex went walked to the door as he heard a loud roar. **"Evo!"** He ran there and saw a large beast, laughing at something infront of him. It was looking at something ontop of the HQ building but what?

* * *

END OF CHAPTER... *looks back* 4. Review, rate, whatever... How is it? :3 If it fails, then I understand. Oh, and a random question... Any idea how big Yorkie-poos or Teacup Yorkies get? My moms thinking about getting one... Oh, and this goes to.. AngelCommando(sorry if I got your username wrong) for helping me with her lovely reviews!


	5. The Truth

Sparky jumped up on top of the HQ building with the small child. She could tell that the child, Kyoko, had her nanites activating, making the other large Evo come and look at it**. **_"Leave us alone!"_

The large beast laughed before sitting up right. The beast was black, almost the size of a T-Rex. It had a long way tail that ended as a red spear. The beast had a mask on that had two circle shaped holes in it, maybe for the eyes to see out of. The mask's mouth was cut zigzagged, almost like a jack O lantern. The eyes were the color of yellow, like a snake's. The beast had red markings on its fur and down its arms. It had, what looked like, a red, fiery mane that was attached to the mask. Two large red horns sprouted out from the mask as a tuff of red hair was hanging off on it. Two long braids like strands hung off each side of the mask, and they had yellow beads.

"**I think not child! I'm very hungry and I need some grub before I get cranky! A cranky Evo isn't a happy Evo if you know what I mean. Now, just hand over the small changing human and it will be all fine! I'll leave you alone!"** He roared to her and Kyoko.

Sparky growled, pushing the small child behind her and said, _"I think not, Evo! You just ate another Evo a while ago! Aren't you satisfied already? Just go and eat some other Evo! She's not active yet!"_ She was bracing the small changing child.

The large Evo just watched**. "Hahaha…. So, you think that she's not an Evo just yet? Look into her nanites and feel the surging power now. I know you're an Evo since I saw you electrocute the other mechanical Evo. I can still taste the electrifying current. It mighty fine tasted… I wish there was some more…" **He laughed, curling his tail.

"_What are you talking about? I'm not an Evo!"_ Sparky countered asked before feeling faint from loss of blood. She really needed some help. But she doesn't like trusting people.

"**So you don't mentally know? You must not realize it yet. Anyway, you have an odd ability like that one of the Providence member's Rex. Can you disinfect others like he can?" **

"_No! I can't! I'm not even an Evo! So leave me and this child alon….?"_ Sparky started to say but stopped when she saw the child transform into an odd looking creature.

Kyoko looked at Sparky and nuzzled her leg**. "Spark… Sparky!"** She said, confusing some words since she is only 6 years old for a small child. The beast was white and black. The front of the beast was white as the four limbs were black. The beast's backside was black as a fin was trembling. The beast had six legs, four white in the front and two black in the back. The creature's mouth was like tar since it was open, but closed at the same time. It had four eyes. Two main eyes in the front and two secondary eyes in the back. They were the color purple. Two long black demon horns sprouted out from the creature's head as some more smaller black spikes were dotted along the head.

"**So, it seems that she is already transforming…. She seems to have not lost her mind and sanity while changing. She's so rare. Now, it makes me even hungrier!"** He beamed, licking his chops behind the mask.

"_No! She's not an evil Evo so I demand you to leave her alone!" _Sparky this time, grabbed a pipe and ran towards the Evo while jumping off the ledge. She gasped at what she had done, but yelled when she struck the Evo hard in the jaw. She felt herself falling, and she tried to grapple onto the ledge. She succeeded, but she felt the pain racking up. She grunted and tried to find something to cling onto and pull up.

Something nudged her hand, and it was Kyoko barking or what seemed like a bark. Kyoko used her two front arms and pulled hard to get the friendly sparked Evo up.

Sparky began to get up, but something wrapped around her waist. Something large and terribly sticky. _"Wait! __**NOO!"**_ She screeched, digging her nails into the concrete. She was crying in fear.

Thunder and lightning boomed in the air, making everyone inside the shudder and jump. Lightning crackled in the air. Rain pelted down on the face of a young Evo with brown hair and odd colored goggles. He was staring up at the scene with the male boy and small girl Kyoko. He activated his Smack Hands as he saw the large Evo snarling.

* * *

_**Marcus' POV**_

Marcus ran out and shot at the large Evo holding the female Sparky. Where'd the other child go?

"_KYOKO! GET AWAY FROM HERE!"_ Sparky screamed out.

Marcus looked up to see a very odd looking beast, now he knew was an Evo, and he saw it jump onto the larger, mean looking Evo that was about to eat Sparky. "Oh no you don't!" He shouted, shooting the small Evo's hind leg.

The Evo gasped in pain as it clutched onto the other large Evo, biting its skin.

Sparky couldn't make it any more as she was beginning to go faintly in and out. She looked at the rain, pelting against her softly yet injured skin. She was glowing in the moonlight. Yes, it was already night. Just then… **BAM!** Lightning came crashing down right ontop of her! No kidding! She just was being held down and the oddly colored blue electricity enveloped her body. She felt refreshed, but her wounds were still aching.

"**Hahaha…. Seee? You're an Evo just like me! But you're a special Evo since you have blue electricity. Ahhh….. I wonder how much it will take for you to actually electrify me and also turn yourself into a fully fledged Evo before you control yourself. Oh, it seems that Rex, the Providence Evo, is right down there…. You wanna seem em?" **The black Evo smiled proudly at the injured electric Evo.

Sparky hissed at Evo, digging her newly sharpened nails into the animal's flesh. The current was sparking around, and she was angry at the larger Evo. She snapped her head to the side to only have her eyes widened in shock and sorrow. The small girl Kyoko, now Evo, was lying on her side on the ledge of the HQ building. Not moving an inch. _"Kyoko?"_

"**Hahaha… Looks like she's dead. No, wait, she's still alive, but she needs some medical attention for the hip wound. I'll take her to go. Maybe now I can eat you as well!"** The Evo laughed bending over to pick up Kyoko, but Sparky had another idea.

"_**100,000 VOLTS!"**_Sparky yelled as she used her hands to make blue sparking gloves. Her hands were sparking as she used her fists to jam into the Evo's tail, making the Evo cry in pain as the metal in its tail sparked dangerously.

The tail dropped Sparky as she was thrown into the side of the HQ building, making a large crack in the wall. Actually, she was inside the building, lying on the broken crumbles of the remains of the walls. She was coughing up blood and some kind of odd black stuff. When did she eat anything black liquid related? Or eaten anything at all? She hadn't eaten in like…. 1 week. Well, she did drink some water but that's it. Her short hair was tangled with the blood and some of the black odd liquid.

The people in the building all looked terrified of the person and shocked. They were staring at her hands, which still was sparking with blue sparks, and looking at her eyes.

"_She's another Evo!"_

"_What's she doing here?"_

"_Get her out of here now!"_

"_Hey! Freak! Leave this place now! Your kind isn't welcomed here!" _

Sparky knew all the comments and had heard it before when she was 9. She had ignored it, and she just sat up standing up before almost falling back down. She looked at her legs to see them bleeding and embedded with glass and some concrete**. **_"Ow…." _She ran back out of the hole in the wall and saw Marcus staring at her. She looked at him.

Marcus was looking at the orphaned female kid he had rescued from Mrs. Calico's bottles. He had told the woman that she wasn't an Evo now he was wrong. He looked at her bloody but sparking blue hands in horror, and he lowered his gun to her. "Sparky…. You're an Evo?"

* * *

MUHAHAHA... THE TRUTH IS REVEALED? D How's everyone's Easter? I broke my foot in Jiu-Jitsu... so It was not good for me. But I saw Gnomeo and Juliet at the 3 dollar movies along with Rango on Easter Day. :P

Thanks for the lovely reviews! I fell inlove with another fandom! TRON :D EPICNESS OF AWESOME. REMEMBER RATE AND REVIEW... Also comment! :3


	6. Thoughts

Chapter 6: Thoughts

Sparky heard the fear in Mr. Marcus Frieda's voice. She flinched when she sensed the gun lowered down to her level. _"I didn't know until now… I always thought I was a 'Special' child because Razz and that other older Evo man told me so. I never used my Evo powers in public only when I was alone and had nothing else to do. _

_I can sense other Evos coming and going, and I can sense lightning. That's why I need to be outside with the thunder and lighting. It recharges me."_ She explained, looking at him full on with her sparky blue eyes. There seemed to be sorrow mixed with sadness in them.

"_You** lied** to me. I save your butt and you lie to me."_Marcus sternly said. He sounded like a father. The way his spikey brown short hair and his stern blue eyes looked. His skin was tan colored, and he was no more than about 23 years old at the most. His skin was colored in dirt and some blood.

Sparky smiled a weak smile, catching him off guard. Her eyes were laced with sadness as well as some odd humor. _"I know…. I always lie when the predicaments get bad and there's bound to be trouble around. Blame me for that, but what would you do if you were in my case?"_ She replied, a tear moving down her eye.

Marcus didn't think about that. He put his gun down and just began to see the crying girl. He saw the wounds on her body, and he also saw some old scars. A lot of old scars on her back and some on her arms were showing. This was just a child. _"How can I blame you when you didn't do anything? You're a good kid on my watch. You busted up an odd mechanical Evo like creature in the tunnel with a terrorist weapon, and we managed to stay alive from the other Evo ontop of the tunnel. __You can tell when lightning comes and goes and when other Evos are around. You're an **amazing** child is what are you are. I wished I got to know you more before this all happened. Maybe when you kick this guy's as—I mean butt, we can see about your predicaments later on, huh? Go get em, Sparky."_ Marcus said, smiling as he put his gun back into his holster. He smiled a genuine smile before hugging Sparky.

This had caught Sparky off guard as she began to cry harder. She then stopped when she remembered Kyoko and the pissed off other Evo. She stepped back, smiling as she held up her hands**. **_"I have to kick this guy's butt before I get healed and everything. It's not time to congratulate as of yet. Right, Marcus Frieda?"_She smiled.

Marcus smiled back and did an odd motion he did as he was a kid. He made his right hand into a fist and held it out.

Sparky stared at the fist, eyeing it before giggling. She did the same with her left hand and bumped it both together. Her eyes sparkled with mischievousness as they sparked. Her hands began to grow blue gloves again as they sparkled with life. _"It's time for an Evolution Revolution." _

* * *

Kyoko was on the ground, breathing shallowly before she felt a rather large presence, looming over in a frightening way. She tried to play the 'Dead look' when some smaller prey animals do when they're about to get killed by an older larger animal. Tears started to jet down her eyes as she prayed to the god himself, Jesus Christ.

"**Hehehe… Think you can make me go away since you saw this trick off the Animal Planet documentary? Think not because I'm smarter than you are and you are just a pawn in God's playing field of life. I'm the larger boss, and he's the God. You're the employees. Now, I think you might wanna be dead for good since you're my next lunch. No, make that dinner."** The larger Evo laughed, picking up Kyoko as she thrashed, weakly as I might add, in the larger, stronger Evo's hold.

"**Let… Let… I go!"** Kyoko used a smaller child's dictionary as her own vocabulary. She was hurting from her earlier wound from the Officer, and the gunshot so she was helpless. Maybe God didn't approve of her living on earth.

"_Hey! Ugly Wiki Tiki face!"_ A new voice shouted out, making both turn to look at the new face.

It was a boy. Maybe the same age or older as the female Evo. He had short black/brown hair with from orange cool looking goggles on his head. He wore a red jacket with orange stripes on the sides and some black gloves. A T-shirt was underneath the red jacket that was colored a dark blue on the top with the collar a brown color and the bottom was white. On the dark blue, were two orange single stripes? He had on black pants with some odd blue rectangular lines on them. His eyes were a chocolate brown color, making many people see the kindness in his eyes as well as honesty. He stared at the ugly Evo, well that's what he said, and the small childlike Evo.

The large Evo snarled at the new nickname the child gave him in anger. He opened the mask, making the small Evo scream. There were four halves of the face and every time they opened up, a large canine like skull was forced out. He smiled at the terrified Evo before looking at the small humanoid Evo in return**. "I hate that name."**

"_You're not supposed to be fond of it, Wiki Tiki! You look like a weirdo from a shaman movie! Now just tell me why you so love of eating other Evos?" _The kid, named Rex, asked showing the Evo his smack hands.

"**Ahhh… I think they taste so fine. Now, this puny little thing may not have gotten so evil when she transformed, but she will when she is near that electric Evo. Now, that electric Evo looks so tasty…. I wish she was right here now…." **The larger Evo laughed when he bent down towards the humanoid mechanical Evo named Rex. He stared at the brown orbs that he kid had and smiled. "**You're what she needs to have in her life. But now, she's mine and you're not gonna have a chance to speak with that female."**

The kid was confused dearly as he cocked his head to the side as if thinking**. **_"Who?"_

"**Oh yeah… you don't know her… Well, did you see that kid with the black cloak on fly through the wall?"**

Rex thought a minute before nodding.

"_**Then that was her."**_

Rex nodded before exclaiming**, **_"That was a girl! I thought it was a boy!"_


	7. Battle

Chapter 7: Battle

"**Many did as well, but I can tell from her movement. If you see her cloak fly up enough, you'll see the female T-shirt on her torso."**

"…_. So…."_

"**So, I think I'm get back to eating the small Evo…"** He started but was soon cut off from his words when the small Evo was gone from his clutches and now was inside of the building or so he thought. He growled in anger when he observed a very small figure on the top of the metallic radio tower.

Electricity shrouded around the female Evo, and her hands glowed in blue power. Her normal blue hair spiked up. Her eyes were lighter than normal, and they sparked a bit. A smirk was placed on her thin sweet lips when she spoke, **"**_Hey, I kinda like that name ya gave him, Kiddo. Mind if I use it as well?"_

Rex smiled as he nodded but was soon angry. "My name isn't '_Kiddo_'! It's Rex! And I don't mind if ya use it!" Rex laughed, blinking away the rain from his eyes.

Sparky smiled as she raised her hands towards the large Evo, electrical energy flowing from them as she yelled_**, **__**"HAMMER VOLTAGE!"**_ A large hammer was currently reconstructing in her hands. It was a blue type of hammer with some silver streaks on it. A red jewel was embedded on the bottom of the handle. It was more like a mallet than a hammer. She smirked, raising it up over her head.

Rex was in awe of the large hammer/mallet weapon the girl had in her hands. **"That's so cool!"**

"_Yeah, I know! But, you can grow mechanical parts out of your body. Now that's cool!"_ Sparky smiled at the boy. She jumped off the tower, to the boy's surprise, as she enlarged the hammer to make it heavier and stronger as she smacked it on the Evo's head!

The large Evo growled in serious pain as the electricity voltaged throughout his body. It began to sizzle as he screeched. Blue nasty goop came out of his wounds, falling onto the ground. **"You… You….. Brats! You will be killed by my family and brethren! But I will injure one of you now to satisfy myself while I leave to recover!" **He cried out, laughing as well in a sadistic way. He used his tail to randomly pick a passerby. It was a small boy, maybe the age of 5 or so, and the Evo's tail turned into a large spear.

Sparky's eyes widened in shock as he made the mallet disappear, and she used the lightning as a sort of hover board and high-tailed it fast to the incident.

Rex was shocked as he tried to make it over there, but some of the goop landed on his foot. He cringed in pain as the goop began to melt his clothes.

The larger Evo howled in laughter! Not a happy laughter as anyone could tell but a sadistic laughter. He plunged into what he thought was the child, but he was dead wrong. He looked to see that it was that electric female Evo. His tail was plunged straight into her back as she was using her powers to make a shield around the child.

Sparky was coughing up some blood. The blood was mixed with that black stuff again. She looked weakly at the child infront of her, smiling a weak smile**. **_"Are… Are… Are you alright?"_ She asked kindly.

The child was a brunette, and he had emerald looking eyes. He was in a pair of small toddler overalls with a plaid shirt. He had some red shoes on and a small 'Buzz Lightyear' action figure in his hand. **"Mommy! Mommy!"** He cried.

The mother turned over to see the dilemma, and she rushed over. She tried to get her son, but the larger Evo had other ideas.

Sparky saw the large other spike hurdling towards the mother, and she used her sparks to stop the spike as she sensed the beast vanishing.

"**Hahaha… Next time…. Child…. You'll be mine… Or, Van Kleiss's…. Till next time…."** The Evo growled as he vanished into nothing. The large spear dispersed back into nothing as a large gaping hole was left in there.

Sparky's shield was gone as she smiled at the mother. _"You're child is safe now from harm. I hope he's alright-" _She couldn't finish as she felt a hand smack her face.

"**You beast! Get away from my son!"**

"**Mommy! Mommy! She saved me!"**

"**I don't care! SHE'S A MONSTER Evo! Johnny! Come along with mommy now!"**

"Alright… Thank you for swaving meh! You're swo wnice!" Johnny smiled. He kissed Sparky's cheek while going with his mother.

Sparky smiled, walking back to where she last saw the humanoid boy teenager Evo. She saw the blue nasty goop on his leg, eating away at his flesh and she rushed over, as best she could with her gaping hole in her stomach. _"Rex! Rex! Can you hear me?"_

Rex looked bleary eyed at the blue haired female Evo. He kinda smiled but groaned in pain. "My foot feels like it's on fire!" He groaned.

"_Ow… I can see that….. Well, look at me? I'm worse than you! I have a gaping hole in my stomach… Ow! Anyway, don't move or it will hurt a lot worse when I'm done."_Sparky smiled, but on the inside she was in bad pain.

"What are you going to do?"

"_I'm gonna heal you with my electrodes. It might sting like hell, but it will be ok!"_ Sparky smiled as she put her hands on the foot that was melting away**. **_**"Electric Heal."**_ She plainly said, forming a large ball from her hands. The ball was a blue color, and it was defiantly hurting her as well because every time she flinched. She lifted it up, and it started to burn away the goop away from his flesh and his inside muscles. She seemed to be straining as she was starting to faint in and out.

Rex growled in pain as he saw the blood on the girl's face begin to drip down. He looked at his foot to see the electric electrodes burn the goop from his internal system. He was grateful but in a lot of nasty pain. He wondered why the girl hadn't given her name to Rex yet. Maybe she forgot to but that male police Officer called her 'Sparky' and 'Rain' so that had to be her name. But which one? Sparky or Rain? "What… What is your name?"

Sparky smiled a bit before finishing off, she had used up most her of her energy to heal him and now she was feeling very faint. She heard the question from the child**. **_"My name isn't important to those like you. But, people call me Sparky as a nickname."_ She smiled before falling on her back and fainting. Everything went black.

* * *

MUAHAHA, HERE'S A ANOTHER CHAPTER! D Rex appears!


	8. Memories

_A monotonous eerie silence emerged from the depths of nothing as a snowy street was shown with a single lamppost still flickering on and off like normal. In the middle was a small blue short haired spikey child with nothing on. Yes, that child was naked but the darkness blocked any parts. Now that child was a female. Not just any female, but she had the power to control electricity._

_Yes, she was what the world called an 'Evo'. The nasty little critters of Earth since the big 'Nanite Explosion'. Yet, some have human like characteristics and look like normal humans like this child._

"_Mommy? Mommy? Where are you? I'm here like you told me to be, but why naked?" The small child asked, playing with a rat like Evo._

_A figure stepped into the scene was a woman with silver long hair and purple eyes played into view. A red silk dress with flowy frills at the ends and lots of exotic jewelry was on her. A smile was grazed on her black lips. "My child…. If you're naked, the humans can't see you. Now, come here." _

_The child followed the orders of her mother and waltzed over the dark snowy streets. Her hair was moving in the silent breeze of the scenery, and the darkness curled around her like a cloak. Every time she moved, a bit of blue electricity sparked about._

"_That's good. Now, darling. Do you love staying with Dr. Holiday?" The woman cheerfully asked, sitting down on the curb of the street. A long red wing, that was like the devil's wings, appeared from her long silky dress was currently flexing a bit._

_The child thought about that question and then finally spoke, "Yes…. Well, White Knight scares me…. He says if I ever get in her way, he'd kill me." She twisted her head around to see a black crow with an eye on its stomach, chirping. _

"_Well, he doesn't mean it dear. Anyway, I think that…." The mother stopped when something latched onto her body and took out something. She looked down, and her eyes widened in shock and horror as she pleaded to her only remaining child left__**, "Leave now!"**_

_The child screamed as she ran into the dark streets. The darkness around her clutched onto her body, shielding it from any other attacks. She was crying as her dry tears ran down her face, and she tripped on what looked like a mechanical red arm of some sort? __**"Someone help me please! I don't wanna die!"**_

_Whatever killed the child's mother now was staring at her in full bloodlust. It looked like a skinned bunny rabbit with only tanned skin. Its ears were very long and had some odd kind of spears on the tips. Its eyes were a yellow color with a black pupil. Its head was elongated and had 4 halves of the mouth cut. Its body was stealthy and agile as its tail was very long and had a large rock structure on it. Its claws were very large and sharp. __**"Oooh… Who do I have here? A small Sparkling for the taking?" **__He growled out in a creepy song like voice, making the child's spine shake._

"_Leave me alone!" The child cried, clutching to her chest._

"_**Hahaha…. I think not! My name is Kyo. What's yours, sparkling?"**__ The creature named 'Kyo' asked the terrified child._

"_My name… is… Alexandra Rain Hikaru" The child replied._

"_**That name is terribly long. Why don't I shorten it for you?"**__ Kyo asked, clapping his hands together._

_To be told the truth, the child was completely terrified to not notice the creature befriending her._

"_**How about…"**__ Kyo thought, trailing over._

_There then was a flash of blue lightning near a tall, muscular man. He had vines coming from him and he was smiling. He rose his hand to the child's who…_

* * *

"**KYO!"** Sparky shouted, sitting up straight with what looked like a white blanket over her. She was in a cold sweat, and her eyes were glazed over in a fever like state. She looks to her chest to see that she was covered in white medical tape and bandages. She looked to her stomach to see that the wound was healing since her healing powers worked their magik. She looked around the room she was contained in and saw that it was like a hospital ward. Doctor stuff was filed in the filing cabinets and some anesthetic.

A sudden sound of footsteps came to Sparky's hearing, and she looked to the door to see Marcus Frieda rushing in. He was holding a gun in his hand and looking around the room. "Is everything alright here?"

Sparky giggled a bit before smiling_, "Everything's alright… I just had… a bad memory." _Sparky replied, thinking of a good way to say it. She smiled a kind smile, which was actually a fake one since she hasn't smiled in over 3 years.

"Oh, anyway, how are you?" Marcus asked, putting his gun back in his holster.

"_Fine… But, where am I? I thought I was dying in the rain near that Evo kid." _Sparky asked.

"Oh, you're in Providence's hospital or whatever they called it. To tell the truth, I can't even find my way to the bathroom here. It's all the same everywhere I look! White corridors and hallways! It's so confusing and gives me a very confused look on my face. Luckily, I heard you shout so I followed your voice to your room." Marcus replied, laughing. He was very relaxed and tensed though. He looked like he hadn't slept in over 24 hours.

"_Are you alright, Marcus?_ You don't look so swell. Have you even slept since yesterday?" Sparky asked, yawning a bit.

Marcus looked at the teen, replying "Oh… I couldn't sleep with you being here hurt and all. This place is freaky. _I just saw a talking chimpanzee!"_ He was laughing, but he was so dang tired.

"So… about before when I talked to you about me being an Evo and all…" Sparky started to say but stopped when a hand was patted on her head.

"_It's alright. I don't blame you, daughter."_

"D…Daughter? But…"

"Shhh… You're my adoptive child starting now. Got that, Sparks?"Marcus joked. Why on earth had he adopted her? Was he insane? She was a freakin Evo! They killed people**! SHE KILLED PEOPLE.** What if she accidently killed him? "Look, I know I don't know you well enough, but… You're just a kid who needs support so I decided to adopt you until things get better."

Sparky was smiling as tears cascaded down her face. But all that happiness was gone as her eyes glowed in a terrifying shade of blue. It stopped her from smiling and now on to screaming in pure fright and pain. Something was attacking her from the inside out! It felt like someone was hitting her in the head with a steel baseball bat in her head.

"**SPARKY? **What's wrong!** SPARKY! SOMEONE HELP!"** Marcus yelled as he looked at his newly adopted child.

"**GRAH! It hurts!"** Sparky whimpered in pain as she held her head. She clenched her jaw tightly as she howled in pain. Blue power was sparking around, causing massive damage to the equipment. As if it wasn't quite enough, the lights went out, making the whole hospital wing pitch black. The only thing you could see was her massive outbreak of her electric nanites.

* * *

Rex woke up awhile ago and now was looking at his wound on his ankle. He saw the electric marks that Sparky had made and now he was wondering if she would join them in Providence. Something about her made him think of Van Kleiss. He jolted up when he heard a siren blare in the hospital ward. **"What's that?"**

_**WARNING! WARNING! BLACK OUT CAUSED IN ROOM 183! HIGH Evo POWERS DETECTED IN ROOM 183. **_

Rex suddenly remembered Agent Six telling him that the female Evo was in that room. He bolted out the door and blindly looking for that room. He used his 'Rex Ride' because since it had a headlight. He revved it up and dashed through the halls to that specific room where Sparky was held at. He suddenly was stopped and rammed backwards as he heard a sinister laugh. "Who's there?" He shouted into the nothingness.

A pair of eyes appeared from the darkness, and it was a shade of golden yellow too. Two slit like pupils emerged from the eyes and stared down at the mechanical Evo**. "Who me? Or who here?"** The cat like voice asked.

Rex was perplexed by the voice as he looked into the darkness. _"Yes you!"_

"**Oh, it is me then. Well, you want my true name or other name?"** The cat purred in a riddle like tone.

Rex was confused, but he activated his BFS. _"It doesn't matter! Just give me a name!"_

"**Alright… Don't get too antsy now. Hm…. My name is the name of the 1****st**** letter of the backwards Alphabet."** The voice said a cat like smile appeared from the darkness.

Rex thought about the alphabet backwards and began to think harder now. "Uh… the letter 'Z'?" Rex asked.

"**You got it now! So, what do you want to know I'm here then?"**

"_I need to get to room 183 quickly and you're blocking the way to it!"_ Rex argued. He didn't have time to play riddles with the annoying whatever this thing was!

"**I'm not blocking it, but I was. Now, can you get through without making a big fuss in the hospital ward where other people are?" **The cat like voice replied.

"**Fine!"** Rex growled once again reactivating his 'Rex Ride' and revving it up. He put his goggles on and moved forwards, expecting to be blocked again but he wasn't. He looked back to the darkness to see a winking face slowly vanishing away. **'**_**That was so odd.'**_

The lights began to flicker a bit near the corridor of room 183 as they blew a fuse out. The door was sparking with hot blue energy from inside. Rex came to a halt near the door, but he was suddenly pushed back once again. He growled in anger, deactivating his 'Rex Ride' once again**. "IF YOU'RE THERE Z THEN MOVE IT!"**

No voice replied.

Rex sighed in frustration as he activated his Smack Hands, punching the darkness. He grunted when he made contact with an invisible force from the darkness. _"Z! Move it now!"_

The voice did reply this time, but it wasn't a kind friendly one like before. _**"My name isn't Z. Now, what do you want Evoling?"**_ It barked out.

"I want you to move it! There's someone I have to get too!" Rex argued back before seeing another pair of eyes, but this time a blood shade of red. A wolf like mouth appeared from the darkness.

"_**So? They can wait a minute or two. Now, you smell of Providence. You work with Providence Evoling? Van Kleiss knows better."**_ The creature grunted.

"Yes, I work with them to cure Evos! Are you an Evo as well!" Rex snarled.

"_**Somewhat used to be an Evo."**_

"What does that mean!"

"_**I'm saying, I'm dead. I'm more like an essence never gone to purification chambers in heaven. So, to put it simpler, I'm a ghost. Yet, I can touch and break things."**_ The voice laughed.

"You're a ghost! Then go to a graveyard and not here! The people aren't dead yet!"

"_**This sparkling will soon eventually. I come here and go as I please, waiting to devour the dead souls. You know, this place has more dead human souls still wondering around."**_ The voice looked sincere.

"_Sparkling?"_

"_**Yes, it's what we call Electric Evos. It is that one in the room you're going to is me correct?"**_

Rex heard a shout coming from inside the room and a gunshot. The Evo signal got stronger and stronger before a loud roar came from the room and some terrified screaming. **"MOVE IT NOW!"**

"_**Fine…. Fine…. I will, but you must promise me to not injure the Broken One. If you do, then Razz will come back and make everything a living hell."**_ The voice snarled out, laughing as well as the darkness vanished.

Rex looked for more darkness and odd creatures to talk with, but he found and saw nothing. He made his way to the room, with his Smack Hands still there, and saw a flash of white in the corner of his eye. **"Who's there?"**

"_**Kyoko!"**_A child like voice replied, making Rex turn around to see the same doglike Evo, sitting there like a puppy.

"Kyoko? I thought you were gone?"

"_**No… I wasn't! I was hiding somewhere when I detected a large electrical surge in here! I knew it was Sparky since it was a blue electrical spark."**_ The child replied, looking much bigger than before. It looked like she had just grown in one day.

"_So…. Why are you here then?"_

"_**I'm here to help Sparky out! She helped me out and now it's time to return the favor."**_ She replied, wagging her tail.

"Alright…. So, how do I now open the sparking blue hot door without burning myself…? Oh, yeah… Make a new door!" Rex smirked, pulling back his right Smack Hand back and punching the wall, making a new door in Room 183.

* * *

Nehehehe! D


	9. Kyo

Marcus looked over at the new broken wall to see that mechanical Evo and the small doglike Evo. He was smiling with a broken jaw. **"REX!"**

Rex looked over to the injured police Officer Marcus Frieda. He ran over there, looking relieved. "What happened to your jaw?"

Marcus kinda cringed. "Something attacked me and it broke my jaw."

"What attacked you? Sparky is the only other thing in this room." Rex replied, seeing Kyoko snarl. "Kyoko, what's the matter?"

"_**There!"**_ She barked out. Her tail curled up and sparked to spike out.

Rex looked to see a hospital bed with a blue haired Evo in it. She looked so pained and terrified as she clenched her head. **"Sparky!"** He was about to make this way over there when he stopped dead as a new voice emerged from the darkness, pooling near Sparky's right side.

Marcus held out his pistol and stood still. "Who are you?"

"_**I'm a new face for you Providence members and authorities to recognize and burn into your memory banks."**_ A gruesome bunny like voice said. A large tanned skinned rabbit was coming out of a portal from the darkness and grinning like the mad hatter himself. Its eyes were a shade of yellow with black slit like pupils. Its teeth were razor sharp and yellow.

Rex growled when he saw the beast laugh. This thing was cocky**. **_"Now, what's your name you filthy rat."_ Rex spat with venom.

Kyoko looked at the sudden change into the mechanical Evo's voice.

"_**My name is not important. But, I will tell you since you must know."**_ The bunny laughed in a creepy song like voice. He looked at Sparky. He got near her face and touched it with his own. He whispered something to her.

"_Keep your nasty mitts off her!" _Rex growled. He snapped Smack Hands. He was growing very angry now.

Kyoko tensed at Rex's sudden energy boost. She heard a voice and looked to the new made door that Rex made. Her ears flickered a bit and now she dashed over there.

Marcus held the gun shakily at the beast. He was injured greatly, and he needed some sleep.

"_**Awww…. The little mechanical Evo likes my sparkling? That's so cute! But you're too late since she's mine now." **_The beast smiled before nuzzling the Sparky's face.

Sparky seemed to be in a trance like state since her eyes were glazed over yet they still sparked. She was sitting up straight.

"Sparky! _Can you hear me_! It's Rex! Remember me? You healed my ankle from the nasty acidic goop!" Rex desperately called out, hoping to save the young child's mind.

"_**Too late I'm afraid, kiddo. She's stuck in a hyper lock down mode. Something must have triggered it. I bet it was me since I escaped from the nightmare realm I've been living in, and now I came through her lock down." **_The beast snarled out, teasing Rex. His tail curled around Sparky's hand.

* * *

Kyoko looked around the darkness, calling out in a bat like cry. She tensed when she heard some paw steps and some footsteps at the same time. She whirled around when she heard some sword like weapons come out. She looked to see a bright light shining in her face, making her blink.

"It's that odd doglike Evo that we saw at the police HQ ain't it?" A chimpanzee said, pointing to Kyoko with his double laser guns.

"Yes, but what's it doing here and it sure has grown since yesterday hasn't it?" A tall woman said, wearing a lab coat over her orange shirt. She looked at the small Evo.

"Maybe the disturbance of the strong electrical power coming from the room that we put the female Evo in caused it to attract here." A tall man with a green dark suit one replied. He had black hair and some black shades on. Fold up Katanas were in his hands.

"So, what do we do to em?" The chimpanzee asked.

Kyoko hissed as she darted back into the room with Sparky.

"Darn, it went into the room. Let's hope it doesn't kill her." The woman replied again, walking to the room to see that there was another door. "I think Rex has been here."

"How do you know?" The chimp asked.

"Because there are metal pieces of some mechanical machine lying around the just now made door." The man said. He walked to the makeshift door and peered inside to only duck when a flying metal pipe came into his direction.

"_**Six!"**_ The woman asked in concern.

"I'm alright… It seems that something is in there rather than only Rex and the girl." Agent Six said.

"It seems? Didn't you notice the odd sparks coming from the room and the growling?" The chimp asked.

Agent Six looked at the monkey.

"**Never mind.**


	10. Kyo's Fun Love for Sparky

The bunny like Evo jumped in happiness as it clasped its hands with Sparky's hands together. _**"It's so fun today right, Sparks?"**_

Sparky didn't reply but only blinked.

"_**Since we have once again been reunited from a long time now we can be together forever! You remember your mom? She didn't like me and banished me away with her devil Evo powers! But I showed her right! She now is away."**_ The bunny again laughed, swinging his tail around.

Rex tensed at the word 'mom'. He looked at Sparky to see her not responding to the bunny Evo's words and actions. _"What have you done to her?"_He growled.

Marcus was slumped on the ground, fainting slowly.

"_**I have done nothing to this sparkling! She is in her own lock down mode, which makes it easier to talk and touch her! She never did like me touching her."**_ The bunny thoughtfully replied, sighing.

"_If she didn't like you touching her then you better stop or I'll make you stop!"_ Rex growled out with a lot of venom dripping from every word he spoke. His anger was growing out of control as he gritted his teeth together. Rex Saw a blur of white and black attack the bunny followed with more footsteps, resulting in Rex looking to see Agent Six, Dr. Holiday, and Bobo**. "Guys!"**

"Hey, kiddo, have you caused enough damage yet?" Bobo asked him, friendly.

"I haven't caused an amount yet! Only the door was my damage." Rex grinned, his anger slipping slowly away.

"So, what's going on here?" Dr. Holiday asked, rushing over to Marcus. "How'd this all happen?"

Agent Six looked to the ground and saw a shadow near the bed of the female girl. He slowly followed it to see a large darkness and a tanned skinned bunny out of the darkness, holding onto the girl as if hugging her. The girl seemed to be in a trance like state since her eyes were glazed over and she had no emotion inside of her.

"_**Oooh~ More visitors? Aww… I wanted some alone time with Sparks! Guess I'll have to make do with only you two!" **_The bunny growled furiously, wagging his tail and snarling a bit. He got in a fighting position, looking back at the girl.

"Rex! What's this thing in here doing with the girl?" Agent Six asked the young Evo user. He got his Katanas out and waited for the right moment to attack.

"He says that he has been locked away from her mind and now he's free since she's in lock down mode! I think he put her in a trance since she isn't responding to anything I say or do!" Rex replied, staring straight at the Evo bunny.

"_**I'm an Evo if you must know. I'm very lethal, dangerous yet fun and playful with Sparky!"**_The bunny laughed.

"An Evo eh? So now let's try and cure him, Rex! You get the rabbit and I'll get the girl!" Agent Six said, dashing to the girl as Rex attacked the bunny.

"_**Oh, watch me Sparks! I'm gonna break all of these horrible monsters trying to get me away from you!"**_ The Evo laughed, opening all four halves of his mouth. A long tongue darted out with a secondary set of jaws attached to it. It snapped in the air as it aimed for the man. _**"Try as you must, but I always am the victor."**_

"Yeah right, let's see about that _shall we?"_ Rex asked, smirking as he punched at the Evo. He missed because he was surrounded by the darkness**. **"What… What is this…?" Rex never finished since something attacked his gut, making him gasp in pain.

Six ran to the female, dodging some attacks from the bunny Evo's secondary mouth. He sliced and slashed at the tongue fiercely.

"_**No~ we mustn't upset the Broken One now should we? Terrible things will happen and you will be hurt in the process!"**_ The bunny snarled, using his tail to go into the darkness and retrieve the lad as a hostage. He yelped when something snapped at his paw, so he looked to see the younger baby doglike Evo child.

Dr. Holiday was taking care of the officer as she looked at the battle.

Rex was drowning in the darkness, surrounding him. He felt around for something to grasp on and he felt something. He smiled in victory as he looked to see a woman's head, staring at him with her dead bloody eyes. So, naturally Rex screamed in pure terror. **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**


	11. Meet Z

Chapter 11: Meet Z

* * *

Sorry for the slow updates. I JUST SAW THE NEW POTTER MOVIE. GAWD. EPICNESS TO THE MAXIMUM. I CRIED. LAUGHED. CRIED SOME MORE. CHEERED. CRIED AGAIN. CRIED MORE AFTER THE MOVIE WAS OVER BECAUSE THE SERIES ENDED. Well, Thank you J.K. Rowling for making the brilliant series of the Harry Potter World. I grew up with it. I was, after all, born in 1994 so reading the book in 2nd grade and seeing the movie in 2001 and seeing the final movie on July 15, 2011 made me happy inside. 10 years of Potter.

Enjoy~

* * *

Sparky was fighting in her mind to gain control of herself. _"What's happening to myself! Where's the strong, heartless girl I was a long time ago?" _She screamed at herself. She looked into the light surrounding her fade into complete utter darkness as she cried out.

"_**Why are you crying my sweet dear? Is something the matter?"**_ A cheerful sing song voice asked the weeping child.

Sparky looked around, seeing a Cheshire like cat face appear from the depths. It was a blue and dark blue colored cat, smiling at her, taking on the shape and appearance of the Cheshire cat himself**. **_"I can't get a hold of myself and break free from my hyper lock down mode!"_

"_**Ahhh… I see now, child, listen to me. I have spoke to a child like yourself but a male. He is very protective of you only that you have only met him yesterday, perhaps?"**_ The cat asked, curling near the electric Evo.

"_Wait… you mean Rex?" _She asked.

The cat nodded.

"_Yes, we met only yesterday. I don't understand why he is__very protective of me because I only healed his ankle."_ Sparky replied.

"_**Maybe he wants to pay you back for that miraculous accident on his part eh? Now, have you been in this hyper lock down mode once before?"**_ The cat asked, swimming freely to the girl.

"_Once. I was trapped in a lab with a lot of older guys when I was 13 years old, and they injected terrible viles in system with some infected syringes. They then did some bad things to me… I really don't wanna say right now." _The child said.

"_**Alright… I won't pester you further if it makes you terribly uncomfortable. How did you get out of the lock down mode?"**_ The cat asked.

"_I… I just channeled my electricity and attacked the virus that made me lock down."_Sparky answered.

"_**Then do it again my dear. It might work. I want you to ask the kid a question. Say it's from the 'Z' in the darkness."**_ Z asked the child.

"_Alright… What is it?"_ Sparky asked.

"_**Ask him if he needs someone to talk to freely about his past with someone who has met the very person who seems to know the truth about it."**_ Z replied in a riddle message that Sparky didn't even know.

"_Alright…. I'll try to remember it, Mr. Cat. Wait… What's your name?"_ Sparky asked.

"_**Ahhh…. My name is 'Z'. I'm a very special type of creature you might know since you yourself is one as well. I know who you are, sparkling."**_ Z replied, patting the small child on the head. He slowly started to watch the child. _**"Well? Are you gonna give him my message or stand here like a neffer?"**_

"_Oh, sorry Z."_ Sparky replied, channeling her energy into a large circuit thingy. She looked for the virus attacking her system. Her hands glowed as a keyboard like device appeared infront of her and began to type different words.

"_**Oh~ what's this now, Sparky? A new way of looking for things?" **_Z asked Sparky.

"_It's my auto-unlock system. I'm homing in on the signal of the main virus attacker. Now, I think I found him. Yes! It's him! Now to send out an electric missile to him directly. Stand back Z, it might hurt you."_ Sparky warned the cat like Cheshire animal to back off.

Z nodded before vanishing a couple feet back**. "Now, will it hurt you?"**

"_Mostly my nanites destroy the viruses attacking loners. So, I will be protected if it's not that lethal maybe if it was Kyo then I would be screwed. But, I don't think it is anywhere near Kyo. So, I'm fine."_ Sparky replied. Her fingers grazed the 'enter' key. She pushed it as a large electrical blue hawk formed in the screen, flying to where the virus is being at right now, hoping it would kill the virus.

"_**Now, how long do we wait?"**_ Z asked, curling around a pole.

"_It will take a few minutes for it to connect to the real world and then track the virus. It's usually quick since the stupid viruses forget to plug up the hole to their location on the real world and then to wherever or whatever this place is."_ Sparky replied, sitting down by Z. She looked at her hands to see a large blister occurring on both of her palms, now slowly bleeding.

"_**My, my…. That's a nasty wound as I will say now. Is that one of the disadvantages to this unlocking the hyper lock down mode?**_**"** Z asked, now reappearing to the female's shoulder.

"_Yes, I'm afraid it is. I hate it when it happens. It's gonna be so hard to attack while having the electricity bite and snap at my palms." _Sparky cringed.

"_**Now, if I may say, I have a way to help those to disinfect. Only if you allow me that is to help you."**_ Z asked, turning over onto his back. His tails curled around Sparky's hands.

"_Alright, what is it? Anything to get rid of the pain."_ Sparky asked, looking at the cat.

"_**I have a purification essence in my body that most of my kind doesn't have or will ever know of. My saliva can purify any wounds of the supernatural, in your case it will heal yours the best it can."**_ Z answered, smiling at the sparkling.

"_Alright…. Try it. I need these hands to fight with." _Sparky reluctantly said, showing her palms upright in Z's face.

"_**Alright, it may sting a bit my dear, but the pain helps it."**_ Z honestly replied back, and he opened his mouth. A long pink tongue came rolling out as it licked the wounds on Sparky's palms. The saliva worked its magik on the wounds, disinfecting it the best it could. When the tongue was done, it rolled back into the mouth of the smiling Z. _**"All better now my dear, Sparky?"**_

"Yes, thank you. Hey, my hands feel a lot better now! Thank you!"Sparky smiled, flexing her hands as she hugged the smiling cat. She looked at the large portal now forming behind her and saw that it was opening wider, meaning that the real world and here was now connected**. **"I guess that means the virus is now gone."She concluded, standing up and going to the portal. She looked at the cat.

"_**Well, I'll be seeing you then, sparkling. Oh, and don't forget to relay my message to Rex now alright?"**_ Z sweetly said, vanishing.

"Alright… by now Z. I won't forget either!" Sparky said, stepping inside and now traveling to the real world by the hole.


End file.
